A Half Conversation
by Arige Alquraini
Summary: An Easter Egg.


The Half Conversation

The FBI gang minus Reid were watching a movie that Garcia begged them to watch with her. Just when the movie ended Reid popped up on the screen. It was one of the Easter egg movies he made for Sally Sparrow.

TV Reid "Yep, that's me."

The group yelled "what the hell" simultaneously. Rossi: "how did he get on TV?"

TV Reid "Yes I do."

Garcia: "This is crazy."

TV Reid "Yep and this."

JJ pacing said "he can hear us! Oh my god, you can really hear us!" Hotch grabbed JJ's shoulders to stop her pacing and said "don't be silly JJ he can't really hear us."

TV Reid "Are you going to read out the whole thing?"

Rossi sitting on the couch told everyone "it's like were listening to half a conversation."

TV Reid "I'm a time traveller. Or I was I'm stuck in 1969." Martha popped up on the screen. "We're stuck. All of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!" TV Reid "Martha!"

Emily stunned, spluttered "Time travel, 1969 and who's Martha?" TV Martha "Sorry." Garcia a little freaked out said "this is getting to weird."

TV Reid "Quite possibly." Hotch sighing and giving in to this madness spoke to the TV Reid "1969? That's where you're talking from?" TV Reid "Afraid so." Rossi still confused said "but your talking to us. How is this possible?"

TV Reid "People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." "Then what is it?" Emily questioned the screen. TV Reid "Complicated." Morgan demanded the screen "tell us." TV Reid "Very complicated."

JJ crossed her arms and said "were listening Reid." TV Reid talking and making gestures with his hands spoke "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

Morgan with a smile said, "that sentence got away from you didn't." TV Reid "It got away from me, yeah." Hotch having a enough said " this is crazy were talking to a TV it's not like he can really hear us." TV Reid "Well I can hear you."

Rossi yelled "this is impossible!" TV Reid "Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say." JJ mumbled a "how?" TV Reid "Look to your left. As one the team look to the left to see Emily eating potato chips.

Emily just smiled and waved her hand at them. The TV Reid continued talking "I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my autocue." Garcia said "transcript?"

Rossi told them "I told you we were listening to half a conversation." Emily spoke up and said " but how did he get it if he's in 1969." TV Reid "I told you, I'm a time traveller I got it in the future!" "Oh silly me." said Emily sarcastically rolling her eyes.

TV Reid "Oh, wibbly-wobbly, time-wimy. What matters is, we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box." Morgan spoke up and said "I've seen that box at his house so maybe time travel is real."

Hotch questioned "angels?" TV Reid "Creatures from another world. Only when you see them." Garcia said "what does that mean?"

TV Reid " Lonely assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they come from, but they're as old as the universe. Or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They're quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink, and oh yeas it can.

Garcia a little shaken said "ok that was creepy."

That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse." JJ nodding her head said "we will keep that in mind if we ever come across one."

TV Reid still speaking "And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now. Morgan yelled "it's up to who man?" The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could switch off the sun. You have to send it back to me." Rossi yelled "switch off the sun!"

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript that's the last I got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you but listen your life could depend on this don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and your dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink. Good luck."

After a moment of silences Rossi says "well that was dramatic."


End file.
